Divino Pecado
by Asuka-Hime Chan
Summary: Pode um ser de luz ganhar sua paz nas trevas? - OneShot MinaKushi Ta sinopse chata mas vale a pena ler ... é uma das minhas favoritas *O*


**Eh naruto não me pertence, mas não custa nda sonhar ...Namikaze Minato e Akasuna no Sasori são de minha propriedade u.ú**

**Sinopse: "**_Pode um ser de luz ganhar sua paz nas trevas?"_

**Sushi:** nhaaa mais um fic ...oneshot na vdd hehe ^^ e eu não esqueci da outra não é que o tempo ta curto e a criatividade tah lá em baixo -.-' daí vo posta essa que já tava pronta \o

**Sasori:** o.o' ela resurgiu das cinzas

**Minato:** o.o' vdd

**Sushi:** só não vo bate em vcs pq isso eh vdd hehe' ah e eh só ...  
**Mi/Saso/Sushi:** VAMUS A FIC \O

**O0O0O0O**

**Divino Pecado**

Era uma bela noite, eu estava sentada na varanda do quintal de casa diante da luz da Lua. Noite de Lua cheia, ela estava em seu tom avermelhado, a água do pequeno lago japonês a minha frente estava iluminado pela lua vermelha e refletia a linda Sakura, a árvore de cerejeiras, que possuía seu tom rosado mesclado com o vermelho da Lua.

Essa noite estranha para muitos, para mim era agradável. A luz da Lua banhava todo aquele lugar. Uma fina chuva começou a cair, mas não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu, eu continuei a contemplar aquela majestosa cena, ficando alheia ao resto do mundo, pensava: "Ame? Doce chuva que traz meus pecados e ao mesmo tempo os leva, Lua que fascina e seduz." Aquele clima tão sombrio era ao mesmo tempo reconfortante.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um ser que se encontrava sentado em um dos galhos da Sakura. Ele possuía olhos vermelhos e me fitava com desejo, quem era? Eu não sabia, o fitava fascinada, talvez possuída, sentia-me atraída por ele e logo via-me debaixo daquela cerejeira, molhada pela fina chuva.

- Ó céus por que choras?

Minha solidão e tristeza não deveriam tê-lo afetado desse jeito, condene-me por meus atos insanos.

- Por que choras? Por que estás sozinha? – Aquele ser que eu desconhecia perguntou-me.

- São castigos por atos insanos e cruéis. Quem tu és?

- Sois teu pior pecado e temor. – Ele fitou-me e respondeu – Um anjo como vós não deverias viver assim. Queres se juntar a mim?

Eu não o conhecia, mas algo impulsionava-me, eu o desejava e podia ver que ele também desejava-me.

- Se tu és meu pior pecado e temor, eu não deveria desejá-lo, por que desejas-me? – o respondi.

- E vós, por que desejas-me? – Ele apenas, respondeu –me.

Eu não entendia o que se passava, somente fitava-o.

- Quem és tu? – Perguntei.

- Quem sabes? – Ele respondeu.

Nem precisei responder, ele já percebera isso em meus olhos, alguns segundos foi o bastou para que eu visse-me em seus braços, ele segurava-me por traz, suas presas perfuram meus pescoço de forma bruta, mas gentil, eu não assustei-me ou fiz algo, aquele sensação agradava-me. No momento em que suas presas tocaram meu pescoço, um anjo encontrou seu vampiro, a luz encontrara suas trevas.

Ele soltou meu pescoço , e em sua boca escorria meu sangue, eu caíra em seus braços, fitando-o, meus orbes verdes esmeraldas encontraram seus orbes vermelhos rubi que aos poucos foram mudando sua cor para azuis safira; então seus olhos eram claros, lindos; de alguma forma nos atraiamos e eu não conseguia não desejá-lo.

Eu tocara sua boca com a ponta de meus dedos, e ele não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas fitava-me, ate falar:

- Agora és minha, meu anjo.

Ele cortara seu pulso e o estendera-me para que eu bebesse de seu sangue, e eu o fizera, segurara em seu pulso suavemente e sorvi seu sangue. O sangue de um vampiro, o anjo que bebia-o, um pecado jamais perdoado, minha boca continha seu sangue, meu corpo continha-o. Naquela noite, entreguei-me a ele, aquele ser da escuridão, seus lábios gélidos em contato com os meus quentes, o meu corpo quente em contato com o seu gélido, perdera seus calor aos poucos, até ficar totalmente gélido.

Aquela sensação transmitia-me prazer, e aquela noite realmente fora de prazer. Ainda banhados pela luz da Lua, nossos corpos gélidos entrelaçados, afinal aquele ser angelical fora transformado em ser de trevas.

- Como se chamas, mestre? – o perguntei.

- Namikaze Minato...Uzumaki Kushina, meu pequeno anjo caído. – ele respondeu-me.

Naquele dia tormei-me um anjo caído, e eu não importava-me. Naquele ato um anjo fora visto perdendo seu brilho, a sua luz branca tornara-se escura, negra, suas asas eram negras como a noite. Ao olhar aquele ser no galho de cerejeira, seus cabelos loiros ao vento banhados pela luz vermelha da Lua, seus olhos vermelhos, suas presas, eu soubera que ele seria o meu maior pecado e desejo, e eu o seu, afinal esses dois mundos se confrontam.

Meu desejo me trouxe a paz e a tranqüilidade em meio a escuridão. Meu pecado tornou-se meu aliado.

- Seja meu pecado e não me deixe – falei a ele.

Nosso beijo selou aquele contrato. Em meio a chuva fina e a avermelhada luz da Lua, um anjo tornou-se um vampiro e as trevas ganharam sua luz.

**O0O0O0O**

**Sushi:** WEEE mais um fic *O* e essa eu particularmente amo hehe'

**Minato e Sasori:** '-'

**Sushi:** que foi ?¬¬'

**Mina/Saso:** nda '-'

**Minato:** quando vai continuar a outra fic ¬¬'? tenho coisas a resolver com uma certa ... não lembro o nome dela o.o'

**Sushi:** Yumi ¬¬'

**Sasori:** caramba não lembra nem o nome de quem vc casa ¬¬? que tipo de marido é vc?

**Minato:** fica quieto Pinóquio ¬¬

**Sasori:** vem faze Ò.ó

***nuvenzinha de fumaça entre os dois***

**Sushi:** ¬¬ não to afim de me meter ali ...bom desculpem por esses dois mal educados e...

**Itachi:** até a próxima ondi eu vou aparecer u/.\ú

**Sushi:** de ondi vc surgiu o.õ?

**Itachi:** isso importa ¬¬?

**Sushi:** nai nai *O* ate mais minna-san itekimasu *vai embora com o Itachi*


End file.
